Coming Together and Fighting Crime
by Renagade lightning master
Summary: This is my first FanFic so this features my OC Storm as Jay's twin sister and The ninja and her go to Ninjago high and Storm has a lot going on in her life and she must do everything in her power to stop a evil from rising with the help of her friends who have powers can they stop this evil from taking over ninjago before its to late.


**Hi there Renagade Lightning Master here, I just wanted to give you some info on Storm. Storm Goes to Ninjago High School. She is the twin sister of Jay ( AKA the lightning Ninja). She wears a dark purple leather jacket with a light blue shirt and blue jeans. Her hair color is black with purple and blue streaks and is long down to her** **knees. and she is in eleventh Grade. She is the captain of the soccer and track and field teams. She is athletic and a straight A student with friends that are different in many ways. She receives notes that she does not completely understand but she soon finds a amulet that gives her powers and she must use them to save Ninjago from a rising evil and with the help of her friends. Can she save Ninjago and still have time for school? I do not own Ninjago or the song The Devil within. I only own Storm She is my OC.**

A girl with Black hair with purple and blue streaks looks in the mirror admiring her new dark purple leather jacket. A boy with dark brown hair comes into the room and sits on one of the two beds. "Worth the wait huh Jay?" the girl said with pride. "I Guess so" Jay said looking at a picture of a girl in maroon and teal not taking much interest in what the girl was wearing. " I hope Nya is at school today." Jay said with an admiring tone. The girl smiles and puts things in her backpack " That's only because you like her JJ." JJ was the name That Storm gave Jay when they were kids and it stuck to him. " I do not she's a friend" Jay said with an agitated tone. " what ever you say Jay" the girl said rolling her eyes and putting a book in her book bag and putting on her bag and walking out. " I don't want to be responsible for you missing the bus again" she said as Jay puts his papers in his bag." Don't worry Storm I won't Be late" Jay said reassuring Storm That he would not miss the bus. Storm walks into the kitchen and grabs her lunch bag and Jay slams into her making her fall to the floor.

" Sorry!"

" Oh you will be you good for nothing Blue boy." Storm yelled and a dog walks over to storm and licks her on the face. Storm laughs and gets up. " oh OK I won't kill him yet." the dog barks and walks out of the room. Jay grabs his lunch and looks at his phone. A horn sounds outside. "bus is here Lets go!" Jay rushes out side and Storm grabs the Keys to the house and gets on the bus and sits next to Nya. " Hey Storm. Whats up?" said Nya greeting Storm with a smile. " Good. Jay Just slammed into me this morning. And he was ignoring me. So how is your brother?" Storm asked mentioning Nya's brother. "oh He's is just fine. he's up there with Cole and Zane." " wait Cole's on here!?" Storm exclaimed Blushing." don't worry he's not looking this way so your fine" storm let out a releaved sigh. " Nya tell me when we get to school." Nya nods understanding. Storm puts on headphones and looks at her phone and turns on the song The Devil Within.

 _I Will keep quiet_

 _You won't even know I'm here_

 _You won't suspect a thing_

 _You won't see me in the mirror_

 _But I crept into your heart_

 _You can't make me disappear_

 _Til I make you_

Soon the bus makes it to school and Nya taps Storm on the shoulder and she Stands up and gets off the bus and looks around and walks over to a boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes and wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. " Hey Zane, want to work on our Chemistry project before Class starts we have about 30 minutes" Storm explained to Zane who nodded" Sure i want to make a Good Grade on it because I'm..." Storm cut him off " yeah yeah a straight A student. I know."

"let's get going" said Zane and Storm and Zane go into a class room and a teacher walks up them. " May I help you two?" she asked " Good morning Miss. Garmadon we wanted to finish our project." said Storm " Go right ahead I don't mind" said Miss Garmadon. Storm and Zane set up the project and get two viles of liquid and a beaker of a dark blue substance. " Now add the iodine and mix slowly till it turns a lighter blue." Storm said reading from a paper in front of her. " OK how much?" asked Zane. " about 3 drops from a dropper." she said making sure she said it right. Zane adds the iodine and mixes it and it turns a light blue. " Yes now add 2 milliliters of the cabbage juice so it will turn white" Storm instructed Zane and Zane added it and it turns white. "It worked! Yes!" storm exclaimed excitedly. Miss Garmadon comes over and checks the project. " looks good I give you an A+" she said Storm hugged Zane. and the bell rings for them to go to First Block. Storm and Zane walk to their Japanese Class. Storm sits down beside Nya and a boy in a green hoodie and jay is behind her. a boy in red is sitting to the left of him and a boy in black to the right of him. Zane is in front of Storm. The boy in green smiles at Storm

" Hey hows it going Cole? How was Try outs for Football? did you make the Team?" jay asked talking to fast for The boy in Black to answer " i made team captain and quarter back." he said with pride. " isn't your sister captain of the soccer and Track team?" he asked "yeah she is she is the fastest kid here she could be your running back for football!" Jay said being proud of his sister who was a athlete. "isn't that right sis?" talking to Storm "yeah but i would rather stick to soccer and track its more my speed. i have nothing against football but it's a little too ruff for me." Storm explained. Cole looked interested in what Storm was saying Storm was blushing a little and tap came from in front of the room making all the students put their attention onto an old man with a long white beard. " Now students, please open your text books to chapter seven and translate the words on the page" He instructed and all the students opened the books and started writing on scrap paper.

"Storm, I need to see you for a moment." the teacher called singling out Storm. Storm got out of her seat and walked out into the hall with her teacher. " yes Mr. Wu." she said feeling nervous. " No need to feel uneasy Storm, i was wondering why you are in this class instead of in an extra credit class. I was informed by other teachers that you are one of the smartest students in their classes besides Zane?" he said " Well i don't know Japanese that well and I want to learn all I can and i wanted to feel comfortable if I was with people I knew so I had me put in this class since my brother was in it." she explained feeling a little embarrassed. "It's alright but I wonder why you hold your self back instead of putting it all out there. You are one of a kind Storm. You know that you could teach the class if you wanted to." Wu explained Storm nodded in agreement. " I want something more than this. Don't get me wrong I love this school. but I want to have more." "Freedom?" Wu interrupted her. "yes how did you know?" "it's a thing I have. Now after school I need to see you and your friends please meet me in the the gym." Wu said "Now you may return to Class to finish your studies" "Thank you master Wu" Storm said Bowing and going back into class. Storm sat in her seat and Jay passes a note to her. It reads

"What was all that about? Are you in trouble? Do you need me to help you? C."

Storm Looked over are Cole who was writing on a piece of paper. Storm opened her text book and found a piece of gold paper with the words.

Your Brother is electrifying or Shocking his way threw battle" Storm was confused "what battle!" she thought over it again but none of it made sense. when first block was over. She went to her locker to get a few things. The others were waiting for her. "Did any of you guys put a piece of gold paper in my text book while I was gone?" she asked the group "No I only wrote that one Note," said Cole concerned. "what did happen Out in the Hall with Wu?" asked Zane. "Wu wanted to know if I was holding myself back." Storm explained as she opened her locker. Storm spotted a Purple amulet in the bottom of her locker "alright who did this?" Storm asked looking at the others as she held the amulet out for the others to see. They all shook their heads no. " That is a Gorgeous Necklace Storm who ever gave it to you wants you to have it." said Nya looking at the amulet. " OK meet me in the Gym at the end of school. "OK" the others responded and then the bell rang.

 **OH MY God that took forever This is what i got and i think its comming along perety good This is Renagade lightning master signbing off**


End file.
